charmedchosen1fandomcom-20200216-history
Isabelle Reddings
Isabelle Reddings is a werewolf-witch born from an affair of witch Bella Whittier, and Nathaniel Reddings. As a werewolf-witch hybrid, she has basic witch abilities of spell casting, potion making, scrying, and mediumship along with her werewolf abilities. She was the best friend of Sonya's mom, Amy Larson, whom was the only one that she told her hybrid status to was of the original Silver Fangs pack head by Oliver and Amy Sanders. After Oliver and Amy died, Isabelle becomes a guardian of Sonya watching the Sanders' House and temporally manages Sanders' Designs til Sonya reach the age allowed to truly inherit the company. She is now part of the Silver Fangs under Christian's leadership since being unable to defeat him in a duel to claim leadership over the pack. Isabelle is also married to a co-worker, Lucas Masterson, and has a son with him, and is co-owner of Sanders' Designs with Sonya. During an annual meeting, when learning of Christian's true nature and his heinous acts, she decides to leave the pack with Kai refusing to listen to his orders anymore. History Isabelle Reddings was born on April 14, 1989 coming from an affair between a witch and a werewolf. Isabelle's mother, Bella, fell in love with her father, Nathaniel Reddings, during a time when Bella and her husband were going through a rough patch. However over time, Bella, realized that Nathaniel was her soulmate and decided to separate from him. Her husband was angry about it and almost killed her with his telekinesis power until Bella's mother stopped it in time. As a result, Bella's parents disowned her.She then left home and lived with Nathaniel for the rest of her life, marrying him, and having a beautiful daughter that she named Isabelle. Isabelle had a peaceful childhood growing learning about her witch background and making potions with her mother and bonding with her dad when she experienced her first wolf transformation. However two years later, Isabelle's parents, died in a helicopter crash and their bodies were recovered from the crash. Amy Larson's parents were good friends of Nathaniel and decided to raise her with their daughter. It is then that Isabelle finds a best friend in Amy when she defends her from six grade bullies. During her teenage years, Isabelle experience her first transformation at age 13, two years after her best friend, had transformed. Around 2010, on a road trip, Amy and Isabelle stumbled upon Oliver Sanders, the pack leader of the Silver Fangs, who was looking for new members and asked the two of them to join their group after seeing their talents from afar when they usually train deep in the forest to prevent mortals from seeing them. During this time, the Silver Fangs pack only had Christian, Melanie James,Chadwick's parents, and Rohan's parents at the time. In a few months, Kenji Atashi and Hikari Fumiki joined the pack too arriving from Japan and grew to become good friends with Isabelle also. Being the guardian of Sonya After her best friend, Amy passes away along with her husband due to being killed by werewolf hunters. Isabelle takes guardianship over Sonya moving into the Sanders mansion and becomes the temporary owner of Sanvers' Designs due a to will left by Sonya's parents saying she would inherit both the house and the company once she became of age. Even most of her time was left managing the company, she still found time to care for Sonya like a mother and Sonya formed a great bond for her and saw Isabelle as a mother figure. Once Sonya became of age, Isabelle wanted to give back the house to her wanting to leave and return the company to the rightful heir. However Sonya declined because she wanted to go to business school to get more experience on how to manage a company and felt it was not the right time to pass the ownership to her since Isabelle had done so well in keeping Sanders' Designs afloat and very successful over its years under her leadership. Falling in Love While working at the company, Isabelle fell in love with the project manager of the company, Lucas Masterson. At first, they did not want to date each other because of the boss and employee relationship and of Lucas' co-workers thinking he is only dating her for money and to get a promotion. Over time, his co-workers warmed up and felt that Isabelle and Lucas truly loved each other. After about a year of dating, Lucas proposed to Isabelle and the both of them engaged. In the summer of that year, Isabelle and Lucas got married with Sonya in attendance along with Lucas' co-workers, the members of the Silver Fangs' pack, Isabelle's aunt from her mother side, who was the only one who accepted the invitation because her maternal grandmother and grandfather refused to come because they disowned Isabelle's mom and refused to be involved with the family anymore. Co-owners Sanders Designs When Sonya returns from business school, she arranges a partnership with Isabelle to become co-owners of Sanders Design seeing she have the right to be the owner of the company also of her true dedication make sure that company was successful to preserve the reputation of her best friend, Amy and her husband's company. Isabelle tries to reject this offer but Sonya's puppy dog eyes made it hard for her to reject the offer and agree with being partners with Sonya. With leadership under both Isabelle and Sonya, sales of the company start to decrease every year and every new design created by the company have been accepted to the public making the company even more successful in the long run. Present During an annual pack meeting, after hearing the heinous acts that Christian did to his own pack member, Sonya, she decides to speak up against Christian and decided to leave the pack with Kai refusing to go along with his crazy plan of revealing the species of werewolves to the non-magical community and put fear in humans by showing the superiority of werewolves by attacking the humans at midnight. Isabelle leaves the pack with Kai and travels to Chadwick's apartment to let him know the news and ask him for help. Christian, angry that his two members left and defied him, sends of three of his members to attack the apartment. Luckily they are saved by two of the Halliwell family, Wyatt and Chris Halliwell, that helped knock out werewolves. A little later after the Wyatt and Chris left, cops came in and arrested the three werewolves and took them away before tasing them because they tried to resist arrest. Silver Fangs Fellow Pack Members under Oliver and Amy * Oliver Sanders(co-pack leader/deceased in 2017) * Amy Larson(co-pack leader/deceased in 2017) * Christian Aragon * Melanie James(Died in 2014) * Kent Merrick * Grace Merrick * Kenji Atashi * Hikari Fumiki Silver Fangs Fellow Pack Members under Christian's leadership * Rohan Strauer(leaves pack in late May 2021) * Kenji Atashi(deceased around summer of 2021) * Hikari Fumiki(deceased around summer of 2021) * Kent Merrick(died in 2026) * Grace Merrick(died in 2026) * Johan Strauer(leaves pack in 2027) * Anna Morris-Strauer(leaves pack in 2027) * Sonya Sanders(killed in October 2030 by Tobias under orders by Christian) * Chadwick Merrick * Kai Atashi * Josephine Aragon * Tobias * Richie * Eveline * Caleb